Taken
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Loki and Thor had perfect lives, until the day they were taken. Slash! Loki/Thor, Loki/Fandral (I know, I hate it, too) Character death, Happy Sad endings
1. Tragic

**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy, character death  
**Pairings:** ThorXLoki, Thorki, LokiXFandral  
**Story:** When they were children, Loki and Thor dreamed of only happy days. They were surrounded by those they loved and cherished. And then, they were taken from them.  
**Disclaimer:**All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

Thor was two when his mother let him into her room. She was sitting up, the covers around her waist, a tiny bundle in her arms that squirmed occasionally. Thor giggled as his father lifted him up and placed him beside his mother. Reaching forward, Thor stared at the little pale baby boy with a tuft of black hair on his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, so Thor lifted his small chubby hand and took a hold of the tiny babe's hand.

"Oh, Thor, be gentle with him!" Frigga worried. Her worry was for naught, though. The little baby stopped squirming, opening his brilliant green eyes and looking up at Thor in awe. Thor grinned down at the little baby, who in turn giggled and smiled up at him. Frigga relaxed. "Thor, this is your little brother, Loki."

"Loki," Thor repeated, his eyes never leaving the little baby.

"Think you can protect him, son?" Odin asked with a soft smile, leaning over the blond child.

"Yes!" Thor said happily. "Loki is mine!"

Odin and Frigga both laughed. They should have known Thor would be a wonderful big brother, he was too gentle and innocent not to be.

* * *

Thor held onto Loki's hand as they followed their mother throughout the palace. Loki was now two, and was never seen without Thor. It was as if they were attached, and Thor certainly acted like it. He never let Loki out of his sight, ever, they even shared a large bed in their shared room.

Balder, the two boy's elder brother, a tall and slim 12 year old, trotted after them. Frigga lead them outside the palace and onto a large, green field.

She took a seat under her favorite tree, Balder sitting with her as she opened her favorite book and began reading it to him. Thor and Loki, instead, were running all over the field, giggling and laughing as they raced.

"Big bwother!" Loki giggled as Thor got a little ahead of him.

The blond turned around for a moment, grinning. "Come on, Loki!" He called.

The two raced each other to the flower patch they liked to roll in. Unknown to the two god-child's, there was a dark force watching them.

"Loki!" Thor cried out, laughing as Loki latched onto him and they fell to the soft grass, rolling around together. They stopped next to each other, holding hand tightly.

"Bwother?" Loki asked quietly.

"Yes?" Thor turned his head to look at Loki, smiling.

"Will we always be together?" Loki asked, frowning for a moment.

Thor shifted onto his side, Loki following his movements. "Of course," Thor said, leaning his forehead against Loki's. "I'm your protector. I will never leave your side!"

Loki smiled. "Good!"

* * *

The dark shadow followed the boys and watched them grow for the next ten years. Thor and Loki still shared a room, and Thor still never let the raven-haired boy out of his sight. Thor had grown in both bulk and height, while Loki had grown more slowly, a wisp of a boy.

Loki practiced magic across the courtyard that Thor practiced swordplay in.

And then, one day, they ignored their lessons in favor of going back to their favorite patch of flowers.

They laughed and wrestled, Loki managing to pull Thor's tie from his hair. Loki and Thor ended up curling against each other in the flower patch.

"I love you, big brother," Loki murmured.

"I love you, too, Loki. I always will," Thor said, smiling as he rested his chin atop Loki's head. "I will always be your protector."

It was then that the shadow struck. He pushed his horse into a gallop, trying to snatch up Loki from Thor's grip as he went by. But he didn't plan on Thor holding on so tightly, crying out along with Loki. Thor struggled and fought back against their kidnapper, trying to force him to let go of the two boys.

But the shadow didn't let go, even as they were forced through a portal into a snow-covered world. Thor and Loki had no choice but to hold onto each other atop the back of the icy horse, shivering in the cold. Loki sobbed into Thor's shoulder, while Thor just glared at the shadow and held his brother tighter. This wasn't happening...

Thor and Loki were deposited on a cold floor, Loki curled up into Thor. Thor held onto the small god tighter, glaring up at the creature that sat atop a throne. Thor growled deep in his throat as the creature stood up and began to walk towards them.

"So, who is the little child who holds the crown prince of the Jotun's so tightly?" The creature's, a Jotun, voice was deep and gravely.

"I am sorry, my King. I attempted to take only your son, but the bright one would not let go," the shadow figure kneeled before his king. The shadow was much different, shorter than the giant but still tall, and skin black as night. His eyes were a deep chocolate, and he was lean with muscle.

The king turned and looked at the two boys. Loki still hid his head against Thor, who glared up at the king.

"Don't touch my brother!" Thor growled. "We are princes of Asgard, you have no right taking us!"

The king stopped for a moment before laughing. The shadow shorted, even. "I am Laufey, king of Jotunheim. The one you call your brother is my son, crown prince. Now, you will release him."

"No!" Loki cried, shaking against Thor. "Don't take me!"

"I don't care about his blood!" Thor shouted at the giant. "He's my brother and you won't touch him!"

"Shadow," Laufey sighed. The shadow stood, walking over to the boys and raising the blunt end of his dagger, solidly hitting Thor's head. The blond was aware for only a moment longer, enough to see Loki screaming and crying as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When Thor woke up, he realized he was not in control of his body. In a way he was, but his mind was trapped before walls. He could not talk, he could barely do anything he himself wanted to do.

The shadow chuckled, coming into view in front of him. "You are lucky, bright one," he chuckled. "The only reason you are alive now is because the prince bargained for your life. He would quietly accept his duty as prince of Jotunheim, in return for the sparing of your life."

_No! Loki, you should have let me die! It is my duty to protect you, not the other way around!_

"King Laufey has seen it fit to train you as Loki's personal guard. I will be your teacher, bright one. But the King has spelled you. You will only be able to move in order to eat, sleep, basic necessities, and protect your prince. You will not speak or write," the shadow chuckled. "I wonder how long it will be until you go insane?"

_Never. I will get my brother out of here, no matter if it costs me my life. You will pay._

* * *

It was two years before Thor and Loki were allowed to see each other again. Loki sobbed and ran to Thor, holding him tightly and crying into the blondes iron-clad chest. Thor had once again grown, and the bright one noticed Loki's hair had gotten longer. The fourteen year old was turning into a handsome young man.

"What have they done to you, big brother?" Loki whimpered, holding Thor's face delicately in his smooth palms. "You're so blank. I know you cannot speak, but please... at least hold me!"

Thor's arms moved and pulled Loki tightly to him. Loki was shocked for a moment before crying once more. Thor's teacher had finally released him, saying that since he was able to beat even the most skilled warriors, it was time for Thor to begin his duties to the prince.

_Oh, Loki... I swear I will get you out of here._

* * *

When Loki was 18 and Thor 20, they were finally sent to Asgard on a mission of peace. Thor lead the post of Loki's guards, having risen in rank quickly. His armor was a hard, cold metal, and his sword the sharpest in the realm. His eyes were a hard blue, and his hair cut short.

Loki stood close to Thor as they walked towards Odin, Frigga, and Balder. Frigga was crying as she watched her boys, clad in Jotunheim armor and cloth, stare ahead.

The entire procession bowed to the Asgardian's, all except Thor. Odin narrowed his eyes at the lack of respect from his own son.

Loki was quick to explain, having earned the nickname Silver Tongue. "Forgive him, my Lord," he stepped closer to Thor, though. "He is capable of few things, least of all showing respect on any but I. He is my personal guard, and quite harmless unless he senses a threat aimed towards me."

"You dare speak of your brother so?" Balder hissed, taking a step forward.

_Oh, shut up Balder. It's not like it's Loki's fault!_

Thor drew his sword, putting his arm in front of Loki.

"Please, brother!" Loki pleaded. "He's my protector!"

Balder growled something under his breath and stepped back. Odin nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Thor motioned for his men to stay back and be alert for any spies or assassins. They understood easily.'

The once-family sat at a large table, Thor standing at attention on Loki's right.

"Will you not bid him to sit," Odin wasn't asking a question.

"I cannot," Loki murmured. "I have tried many times, but he will eat only with the other warriors. He is still your son, though. Through all this, we both are."

"Thor may be," Odin stared Loki down. "But you are not."

Loki winced, as if physically wounded. _Shut up, you damned idiot! Loki gave up the rest of his life to see me live! You have no right to say he is not still your son!_

"Odin!" Frigga hissed. "Loki is as much our son today as he was the day he was taken from us! You do not know what they have gone through!" Frigga stood and walked over to Thor, standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. She then turned to Loki and gently brought him to his feet, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Mother..." Loki whimpered.

"It is good to see you again, my baby boy," Frigga whispered. "I know you will find a way to save Thor here."

* * *

Thor stood stock still beside Loki as the young Jotun poured over books in the Asgard Library. He wanted to tell his brother to sleep, to go get some food, to take care of himself, but... He was unable to do so. Only when Loki was on the verge of collapsing did the curse allow him to pick a struggling Loki up and take him to their room, left as it was the day they were taken, and make him eat something.

Loki had pulled Thor to sit beside him and cried into Thor's chest, begging to whatever being might be listening to just allow his beloved brother to come back to him.

_I'm right here, Loki. As long as I am beside you, I could bear a thousand curses placed upon me. You are my shining light. You're the only reason I can do this. You're the only reason I haven't given in. I don't care if you save me, I only care that you save yourself._

And as though Thor's curse could only worsen for him, Thor was forced to watch as a warrior named Fandral courted his brother. He walked a few feet behind the warrior and Jotun as they walked through the gardens, talking inanely. He trotted a few paces behind the two as they went horseback riding through the rolling hills. He sat a table away as the two chatted in taverns. And every single night, he listened to Loki tell him about Fandral, and how amazing he was.

It almost broke Thor.

But his brother was mending. He wasn't spending as much time in the library now than he had for the first two weeks of their stay. Loki was almost smiling now, his eyes a lighter green than they had been since they were taken.

He thought... _Maybe... maybe this is for the best. Loki can forget about me. He can finally move on with his life, marry Fandral and live here in Asgard as a prince. He won't have to feel so guilty over me... He'll finally be... happy._

* * *

It was Thor's final thought.

When Loki was woken by Thor, the man knew something was wrong. He jolted to his feet and held Thor's head in his hands, forcing the God to look at him. There it was, or more accurately, there it wasn't. The light that had always been in his brother's eyes, the light that let him know Thor had not given up yet, that he still had a chance at saving the beautiful man... Was gone.

"No!" Loki screamed, latching himself onto Thor, holding him as tightly as he could and sobbing. "No!" This wasn't happening. He was so close to finding a way to fix this, but... "Come back! Please! Thor, don't leave me!"

Frigga and Odin came rushing into the room, servants following, but staying outside the wide doors. Frigga ran to both her son's side, gently placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, what has happened?" she asked.

"He's gone!" Loki sobbed into Thor's metal-covered chest. "The curse took him!"

Frigga could only gasp and try to hold to Loki, not able to look at her golden son now. Odin shook with rage. The servants quickly moved from his path as he stormed off. It was not going to end this way!

* * *

Loki refused to let go of Thor, ordering the once-god to hold his hand wherever he went. Fandral was forbidden from seeing the broken-hearted prince for the time being, stating that emotional stress had caused the raven-haired beauty to become ill. In reality, Loki sat for hours with his head nestled in Thor's lap in their flower patch.

Balder sat with them as well, reading through the books he would bring with him to try and find a reversal to the curse.

"What happened to you two down there?" The brunette finally asked.

Loki didn't answer for a moment. "They tried to take me alone, but Thor was too stubborn. He held onto me. When he arrived in Jotunheim, Laufey told us about my true heritage. Thor told him he didn't care, that the only thing that mattered was that I was his beloved brother. He knocked Thor out, and dragged me away to my... chambers." Pausing for a moment, Loki plucked a flower and watched it. It was so innocent... as they had been. "Thor was taken and a curse placed upon him. It's the only reason I didn't try to escape, because I thought for sure there was some way to bring him back."

Reaching out, Loki clasped at Thor's hand. "Now there's no chance at that."

* * *

Loki was asleep when Odin was once again seen. He had a blue liquid in a glass vial held tightly in his hands, knowing what he was about to do was... well, horrid.

Thor watched him with almost-knowing eyes as Odin slipped into his son's room and walked over to Loki's bed. The King brushed a hair back from Loki's face and smiled softly. Thor stood and walked over.

Odin handed him the bottle. "Drink. It won't cure you, but... It will set you free."

Placing the vial to his lips, Thor drank deeply.

He collapsed shortly after, chest no longer rising with breath and eyes closed with life to keep them open.

Odin let one sob escape him. But he still had more to do. He took another vial from his pocket and uncorked it, moving to Loki. He opened the trickster's mouth and poured the violet liquid in, massaging his throat to make the pale Jotun swallow.

Oh, how he hated this. He didn't want to do it, but what choice did he have? He had beaten Laufey within an inch of his life in a fair match, and had taken Loki back permanently. And now, here he was. Killing his beloved son, and erasing the others memories.

* * *

When Loki awoke, he had no memory of anything. Frigga and Odin took care of him, as well as Fandral. The raven-haired Jotun fell quickly for the quick witted man, and married him three months after his memories had been erased.

All traces of Thor had been removed from Asgard, causing Frigga and Balder much pain and stress. Balder watched over Loki faithfully, knowing it was what Thor would have wanted. Thor's body was cremated, and his ashes spread across the seas.

Loki would eventually give birth to three healthy children with Fandral. The first was only ten months after the trickster had lost his memory. It was a healthy baby boy, with raven locks and searing blue eyes. His skin was a beautifully tan, and he smiled and giggled with no abandon, though his magic did tend to go off randomly.

For some reason, Loki had looked at the tiny child and named him Thorston.

No one would ever tell the child who his true father was. Loki would never know, either.. It was better this way. It had to be, there was no turning back.

* * *

Thor watched. He smiled and cried and laughed. He would stay with his child and his brother, his one-time lover, at all times. He would help Thorston find his magic a bit younger than most Jotun's would. He blessed his brother on his wedding day, cursing Fandral should he ever hurt Loki in any way.

He may not have been truly happy, but... He was contented, until Loki would join him in Valhalla. Then, they would never part again. So Thor was content to wait and watch his lover and son grow. Because he knew they would be reunited some day, and on that day, Thor would tell Loki the words he had been cursed from saying for so long:

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** So! This is the sad ending version, kinda. I will write a happy ending version!_  
_

I'm not too happy with this, mostly cause I feel like I rushed it, even though I didn't.


	2. Happy

Thor could only stare at Fandral and Loki, heads leaned towards the other, whispering and laughing together as though old friends, as though... new lovers. It hurt. It hurt more than it should have, at this point.

The curse had dulled many of his senses, taking away the full force of his feelings towards his brother, quelling them and sealing them away. But Thor still felt it, he felt that accursed burn of jealousy and hatred towards that damned red-headed bastard that thought himself worthy of courting the beautiful Loki. Oh, he was not nearly worthy, there was nothing great about him! He failed horribly as a warrior, he had a ridiculous mustache, he was constantly eyeing up Loki's rear... This Fandral was after nothing more than his brother's body.

_No, he wants more... he wants Loki's power, his wants the status that comes with being his husband..._

He couldn't let this happen.

* * *

Balder managed a raised brow at his younger brother's presence. The golden god stood expressionless in front of him, astonishingly away from Loki's side and amazingly conscious.

"Can... I... help you?" The brunette muttered as he stared at his tall brother.

Thor held out a rough drawing of Fandral, the colors and mustache what stood out and identified the man. Only... The picture had a large 'X' through it, done harshly against the poor paper.

"You..." Balder muttered, taking the picture gingerly. "Don't approve?" He looked to his brother, only to have the blond nod his head once. "Wow..." Balder was confused, if not a little hopeful at the prospect that Thor was actually doing something of his own will.

"And I should tell mother?" Another harsh nod. "Okay then! Awesome!" Balder clapped his hands happily, almost startling his younger brother. "Now let's go get Loki and tell him you just did something on your own!"

* * *

"Go away or I'll sick Thor on you," Loki hissed, glaring at Fandral through narrowed eyes. "Mother told me _all_ about your games and trickery, it's disgusting."

"Oh, come o-"

"Thor!"

The tower of muscle was between the two in a matter of miliseconds, staring down at the other warrior with harsh, cruel eyes. _Don't you dare touch my brother, don't come near him, don't think of him, don't you dare even imagine him in passing! You do not deserve to even breath the same air as him!_ It was as if Fandral could hear Thor's thoughts as his eyes widened before he darted away, terror on his heels.

"Come on, Thor," Loki murmured softly, taking his brothers hand. "Balder told me what you did. Maybe... maybe you can break the curse yourself? Maybe we'll be okay after all?" He smiled, touching Thor's cheek softly, chuckling as the stubble tickled his fingers. "Let's go."

* * *

Thor didn't really think about it. He wasn't exactly paying attention, just sort of floating something between awake and sleep. It was the others there, Loki, Balder, Sif, who all stopped and stared at what he was doing. They didn't speak, afraid that moment would be ruined, didn't move.

Loki only hummed in pleasure as Thor's fingers curled through his longer, black locks, massaging his scalp absentmindedly. Little things like these had begun happening as the weeks went by, as it seemed to be Thor gained more and more control without even realizing it.

Loki had missed this, so much it seemed like Valhalla had opened and given him a taste of its sweet honey. This was life, this was living. He needed this. It gave his heart something to look to, to reach for. Thor was breaking the curse, he was giving himself life again, he was breathing life into Loki's dying heart without knowing.

* * *

The kiss had been unexpected, to say the least. As were the strong arms around him, the hot breath against his skin, and...

"Loki, I adore you, I love you, you're all I see, all I know, you're my world, my everything. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Loki was crying, sobbing, quite loudly, as he clung to Thor tightly, the man dressed in light tunics and trousers, smile breaking wide across chapped lips, arms tightly holding onto the slender Jotun, picking him up as laughter bellowed harshly from unused vocal cords.

Running could be heard if you listened hard enough, and Loki's chamber doors burst open to reveal the rest of the Odinson family, stunned into stillness at the sight of their sons kissing harshly and lovingly.

"Thor!" Frigga sobbed in happiness, covering her mouth as laughter bubbled up.

"Holy crap..." Balder muttered, only to be hit harshly over the head by his father.

If you looked at Odin, a small smile could be made out on his old, bearded face, tears glittering in still-young eyes.

Thor held Loki just bellow his buttocks, leaving the other to lean over him, cupping his lightly stubble covered cheeks softly. Loki looked down at Thor with eyes of disbelief, almost not wanting to believe the god before him was curse-free. As if this was a cruel joke he would wake up to, only to see Thor once again emotionless in front of him.

"Oh, Thor..." Loki whispered, leaning forward to capture the blondes lips once again, this time the passion died down to a slow rhythm of healing calm, loving tenderness. It wasn't desperate, it was kind and sweet, as if they had all the time in the world. Which they did now. All the time in the world... "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** I DID IT. I FINALLY FINISHED IT. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T. HAHAHAHA.


End file.
